mail_order_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Brock Breckenridge
Brock Breckenridge is the local bully at L. Frank Baum Elementary School and minor antagonist of Mail Order Ninja. He frequently beats up and steals from weaker students, particularly Timmy. Appearance Brock easily towers over the other students and doesn't hesitate on throwing his hefty weight around, preferably at someone wimpy and full of easy cash. He sports a haircut Paul Phoenix would approve of and shrunken, mean-looking eyes. He also seems to be growing a thick unibrow. He wears a flannel shirt with the sleeves ripped off over a shirt sporting a bleeding emoticon along with the word "aneurysm" printed in capital letters. He has a large belt buckle with the letter B engraved in it. On his right arm is a heart tattoo labeled "MOM". In Volume 2, his formal wear consists of a dress jacket with the sleeves torn off and a bow tie. During the battle against Felicity, he dons military regalia: a pair of epaulets over a camoflage-print vest and a combat helmet with the words "BORN TO BULLY" written on it. Personality As expected of a bully, Brock is mean-spirited and unpleasant to be around. He takes sadistic glee in tormenting other children (including his lackeys), but he views extorting his victims as a business practice. His cruel behavior causes everyone, including his best friends, to hate him. As a result, no one but Jiro speaks up when Nobunaga threatens to kill him. He is stated to not be very bright, being easily manipulated by Herman into fighting Hakuryuu Goemon . His attitude softens somewhat in Volume 2 after he agrees to join Timmy's efforts to take down Felicity . In an uncharacteristic show of decency, he conducts a fireworks show for the people of Cherry Creek after the town is freed from Felicity's control. In the Sunday comics, he orders a kung fu-trained monkey from Jacques Co. to fight Timmy's ninja, implying that he hasn't given up his bullying ways. Background Not much is known about Brock's background, other than that he has stolen over three hundred USD from Timmy over the years. During Plot Near the start of Volume 1, Brock is running a toll booth with his two lackeys, Remus and Romulus. He charges people to use the sidewalk. He has Timmy knocked off his bike and searched by the twins. He then agrees to give Lindsay fifteen percent of the profits if she tells them where Timmy is hiding his most valuable possession: a rare Shyoubake card. Later, he can be seen auctioning off Timmy's card to the highest bidder. When he is interrupted by Timmy while bullying Herman, he attempts to beat him up but is easily overtaken by Jiro . He is left hanging upside-down from the toll booth, wearing only his undergarments. Jiro slices up his membership card from the American Bullying Association and gags him with the pieces. Brock can be spotted pouring something into the punch bowl at Timmy's dance party. When Felicity and the White Dragons attack, Nobunaga takes him hostage and offers his life in exchange for Jiro's. Despite everyone voicing their dislike of Brock, Jiro relents; and Brock is freed. He attends Timmy's secret underground resistance meeting. He refuses to step in when Timmy is being attacked by Goemon. However, he later convinces the other kids to gang up on the attacker after Herman teases him about being too scared to fight. He reasons that Timmy's plan would probably get everyone killed, but decides to join, anyway. During the final confrontation, Brock and his boys are positioned on one of the balconies of City Hall. He uses a Confederate cannon, which has apparently been in his family for generations, to fire dirty laundry at White Dragon agents. He also uses the cannon to deliver a sword to Jiro shortly before his duel with Nobunaga. After Felicity's defeat, he has fireworks shot out of the cannon to commemorate their victory. Trivia *In the original Mail Order Ninja contest entry, his concept version was named Biff Barnes. He was Timmy's main adversary. *He is implied to be a descendant of Confederate general and politician John C. Breckinridge. *The words written on his helmet are a reference to the classic Vietnam War movie, Full Metal Jacket. Category:Characters